Lust
by LadyBardock
Summary: A set of oneshots about Neji and Hinata. Only for mature readers, adult content! Each chapter is a different short story. If you won't like NejixHinata then don't read. Nr 10 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto – thus the personages in my story are not of my creation.

For reviewers – please no flames, if you don't like it – then just close this window and leave me and my story alone. Thank you for reading. If you have any comments of suggestions about possible changes – please write. Constructive criticism will be warmly accepted. I want to apologize if I happen to make any grammatical or orthographical mistakes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He saw her walk into the house, and enter the room just next to him. He turned off his Byakugan relived that she finally came home. Her late trainings always made him nervous. He preferred when she stayed home where he could keep an eye on her. Where he could make sure no one will hurt her and that no one will get to close to her.

When he was appointed her protector, and when he moved into the room just next to hers, he thought he would spend more time with her. But her reaction was contrary to his, she did not want him to be there, first time in her life she stood up to her father saying that she will not allow him to walk around with her, he could sleep in the next room, train with her, but nothing more. That meant he could not watch over her when she left the house with her team and friends, or when she left the house for her late evening trainings. He left furious. He was willing to sacrifice his time for her and she refused! How did she dare to refuse to him! Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine her to refuse to him! He was her protector, her guardian, but she just told him that he was her protector but not her father or warder! She had her private life and she demanded it was HER private life! He could feel the rage grow in his veins, he wanted to yell at her, push her, kick her, and make her recognize him, and his sacrifice for her.

He had enough he had to talk with her and yell out all the fury and pain.

We went to her room and without knocking walked in. She stood there wrapped in a towel because she just came out of the shower. He could see drops of water on her skin just above the towel and on her neck. He could see her surprised eyes and blush on her face. He could see her breast move up and down with every breath. He saw her several times before without her coat but this was something he did not expect. He kept staring at her with anger but a different feeling came into play. The feeling of need and the feeling of lust. He had to make her his, this only made him more angry, she was his and yet he had no right to her! She talked and smiled to others, Kiba Shino and Naruto got all her smiles, they could spend time with her, go out with her, and she refused to him! He was her protector, so she should be spending time with him!

He looked back to her face, noticing her wet hair and beautiful smoothness of skin. But then he looked her again in the eyes and noticed to his surprise that she was mad. She was mad at him.

"What do you think you are doing here?" She spoke angrily. "This is my room, it's the middle of the night, and I don't want you to be here!" To his surprise she did not stumble at all. She spoke clearly, pronouncing very word with disgust and rage. This only made his anger even stronger.

"I bet you would prefer Naruto to be here with you" he hissed.

"Yes I would, he at least as the decency to knock, and he does not come when not asked!" she replied swiftly. Her admittance to the fact that other men were in her life, made the fire in his veins even wilder. The anger he felt in that moment was humongous, he leaped to her grabbing her hands and pushed her against the wall.

"You think you can play with me like this. I am supposed to protect you, but how can I do that when you keep spending time with those idiots" he whispered with rage.

"They are not idiots, and don't you dare talk like that about my friends!" she hissed back. "I have the right to spend my time with who I wish! And that's not you! I never asked you to be my protector, so get lost! You're fired! Free to do what ever you choose just get out of my room" she almost yelled out the last words. He did not reply to those words, he had reached his limit.

He just leaned down and brutally shut her up with his own lips. He kissed her and demanded her to comply, but she fought hard. She struggled only to find that his hands were holding her tightly and that his body was pushing her even harder against the wall. It made her even angrier, "Who gave him the right to do this to me! How dare he kiss me without my consent?" she thought, and simply bit hard the lips that were kissing her.

In the moment of surprise he let go on her hands which she used immediately to attack him. But she had no chance. He was the genius of the clan, he was older and stronger. He repelled every strike and finally after a long struggle he pinned her back against the wall. This time making sure he held her even thither.

"You think you can win with me? You always have been weaker! And I won't let you go!" he hissed starting to kiss her again. In response to those words she bit him again, and she kicked his leg. But he did not let go. She ripped the towel off her, exposing her naked body to the moon light which came thorough the window. She looked so beautiful, her dark hair, her sweet body and her angry eyes. He always admired her when she was shy and blushing, but this Hinata, with the fierceness in her eyes made the blood in his veins flow very fast.

He wanted her even more then before. This angry Hinata was worth fighting for.

He could feel his numb body demanding her. He could see her fury, but at the same time he could feel the response of her body, the shivers that came down her spine, her fast breath, he could felt her heart beating fast against his chest. In her face he saw anger, but he could see the same lust that flew in his veins. She wanted him, even if she would never admit it.

"So call for help if you don't like this, but I can promise you one thing, you will scream tonight but not for help." She shivered even more hearing the last words he spoke. He slowly let go of her hands, and instead he held her breast. He did it brutally, squeezing it hard, and moving his hands around the sensitive nipples, playing with it as he always did in his wild dreams about her. She felt the cold of the wall behind her, but his warm hands, and moves he did made her warm.

"He is right" she thought "I am nineteen years old and yet he knows me better then I know myself." She did not move, accepting all what his hands were doing with her body. She began to fight with him again when he leaned down to kiss her breast, but the movement of his hand between the tights made her give in to the powerful feeling. She wanted him so much; she wanted what he was doing with her. The feeling of him playing with her breast and kissing it, the feeling of his hand gently caressing her womanhood indeed made her scream, but it was not a cry for help, but a symbol of her downfall.

He could feel her wetness and warmness, and he felt so happy that she made that sound of pleasure, she was still struggling a bit, but he just stood up and looking her straight in the eyes he moved his fingers thorough her curly locks and slipped two fingers into her. He could see the lust in her eyes, the same need that he could feel in himself. He pushed harder against her, so that she could feel his body, he leaned and kissed her once more, hushing all the sounds of pleasure she made while he was giving her pleasure.

Soon she was shivering even more, he could feel her body get even wetter and he could feel her walls clutch around his fingers. First time that evening she kissed him, as if thanking for the flight in the stars he had just gave her. She never thought pleasure could be so fulfilling. She never let Naruto or Kiba kiss her, and never in her wildest dreams did she image such lust and pleasure to exist. She was shocked that it was Neji who made her feel this way. Her own cousin.

But the fight was far from over. She could see that in his eyes, her body was satisfied for the moment but his lust was still there, burning and willing to burn her.

Seeing that she finally had her climax he lifted her and put her on the bed. She did not move she just watched him get undressed. He slowly took off his shirt and boxers, and stood there for a moment.

She looked at him with hunger, his body was perfect, not only well trained, but so smooth, so beautiful. Looking at him, his manhood and his eyes full of lust and anger she felt her lust come back. She had a feeling that the ecstasy she had before was just the beginning and that there was much more to be discovered. He looked at her, this time as if asking for permission to come closer, as if he needed her acceptance. She could feel that he was hesitating, she could see that his anger was slowing going away, and that a different feeling emerged. She lifted her hands in invitation to him, and when he came she hugged him hard.

"Do you think I will let you go now?" she hissed taking over control. She pulled him on the bed and sat on him. He was very surprised that she took over the initiative, but it made him feel good. She took her time torturing him, touching him everywhere, and kissing him all over. She wanted him to feel as helpless and as dependant from her as several minutes ago he made her feel. She was gentile but decisive at the same time, she did not let him move, moving her body on him, moving her lips and hands over his skin. But soon it was too much for him.

He grabbed her hands and pulled her down under him. He pushed his body hard against her, knowing that it might hurt her a bit the first time. He slowly opened her tights for him and pushed himself into her. She had a look of surprise on her face. She did not expect the feeling of pain to come, but soon it was gone, and all she felt was even more lust. She wrapped her legs around his hips and moved up to meet his body and push him further into her.

This time it was he who started screaming, and it was she who hushed him with a brutal kiss. They started fighting like never before, pushing one body against the other, kissing and biting, hugging and pushing away. It was fast, and it was brutal, but it gave both the feeling of belonging to each other. The matched perfectly, they had the same rhythm, their blood was filled with the same lust, and they never felt so good before. They both cried when they reached their climax, and soon they feel asleep hugging each other.

He woke up, but it was still dark outside the window. He looked at the woman he held in his arms. He was very surprised in what happened earlier. He knew he wanted her, but only now he realized he was jealous about her for at least several years. He was very surprised with her response to him, and to find that her body matched his perfectly. In his dreams she always was tender, quiet and almost dead and not responding to him, but her anger and her lust made it even better. He hugged her tightly and he knew he would never let her go. She was his. And by this night he finally gained the right to spend time with her and to be with her. Never before did he feel so happy.


	2. Chapter 2

He came home late at night. The mission was extended because his stupid teammate had to fool around again. Instead of coming straight home he was forced to do over a week of travel. This only made him mad, whenever he thought he came to come terms with being in his team something always came up. Like saving some poor woman, helping some old folks, eating some strange curry no one could digest anyway, the list was endless and his patience has run out. If not for his insistence on coming back they would have spent much more time on that simple mission. It was not that he actually had a home to come back to, he had his family, but home is something you have in your heart and he lost that place as a small child. He hated waiting time, he had to write a report, then to explain why the mission was extended, then he could finally go back to his training. His training was most important to him, he promised himself never to loose again, and wasting precious time on something useless and not connected with his training was a thing he could not forgive even his best friends.

He walked slowly into the compound, ever since Lord Hyuga had asked him to move here it never felt like home. No one liked him, no one wanted him here and no one accepted him here. Lord Hiashi expected him to train and make the family proud with his service and those were the warmest feelings anyone from the main family had shown to him. His cousins avoided him, especially the older one, she was simply terrified of him, always stuttering, tripping, running away. It irritated him, when seeing her fingers twitch he always felt like yelling at her and telling her to stop, but he knew that would not be acceptable behavior. All he could do was watch and never comment on anything, moreover never criticize anyone connected with the main family. Even in the main family itself criticized that particular of its members.

His room was the only part of this house he felt comfortable in. Almost no furniture, almost no personal things, but this was his home if he liked it or not. He promised himself that soon things would change, if he manages to get into AMBU he'll be earning enough to get a place of his own and then "bye bye" main family, he'll fly out of his cage as swiftly as possible.

While lying in bed he heard a shy knock on the door, to his surprise it was Hinata, his older cousin at the door. She was all red and she looked a bit strange. She smiled at him noticing that he had only his boxers on and pushed her way into the room. He did not know what to say or do, she never behaved like that before and she never entered his room before. "She's very red" he thought " and she doesn't look too well."

"Are you alright Hinata?" he asked "You don't look too well."

"I'mmmm perfec-ti-ve-ly fine!" she murmured " I just feel like dancing naked in the moonlight, it's a perfect night for that don't you think?" She said that sentence without stuttering and making a slight twirl around herself if not for the swift reflex of Neji she would have fallen on the floor because she had problems keeping balance.

"Hinata you are drunk!" he exclaimed.

"And so what!" she replied "It's such a beautiful night! I feel like dancing, flying, and having fun!"

"Hinata having fun? That's something new" he thought "as new as her getting so drunk." She was always too busy running around fulfilling the expectations of others, he always wondered when she would reply no to a new request but that never happened, he saw her sacrifice herself many times, he saw her sacrifice her dreams and plans, he realized she her life wasn't fun at all, maybe that's why she was drunk, she lost herself into alcohol trying to forget about her life.

A sudden movement in the room made his mind come back to her. To his amazement she stood in the middle of the room most of her clothes lying at her feet and she was twirling to some music only heard to her ears.

"Hinata! Stop it! What are you doing?" He shouted.

"Oh you stop it Neji! I'm just having fun, you should too, it can be really nice…" she sang to him.

"I know what having fun is, now will you get dressed and go back to your room?" he demanded trying not to look at her. He could feel the blood in his veins flow fast seeing her undressed and dancing in the middle of his room. He liked her smile and the way her hair moved with her every move. The situation was unbelievable, his scrady cat cousin who usually ran away from him faster the light speed was dancing naked in the middle of his room. And he liked it, he like the view she presented, her slick and fit body, her dark blue hair covering most of her back and reaching to her buttocks, she was smiling, humming some strange but pleasant melody. She was drunk, he knew that if she were sober she would never come to his room not mentioning dancing naked in front of him in the middle of the night. He felt lost, first time in his life the Hyuga genius was lost for words, he could not gather his thoughts, and he did not know what to do. One part of him kept telling him that it was wrong to look at her this way, that it was wrong to feel what he felt, while the other part kept starring at her beautiful ass, extremely explicit breast and her deep eyes. The other part of him did not want her to go, he felt like joining her, having some fun with her, getting close to her, and these feelings made him scared even more.

But the choice was not his to make.

Soon Hinata tripped again, and he caught her mid fall, with every second becoming more aware of her breath on his naked chest, and her hair touching his body, and her hands holding him. He wanted to let her go and move away, but she did not let him, to his surprised she grabbed him even tighter and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Now this is where the real fun begins" she laughed and kissed him.

He could feel her tongue lick his lips and he could feel her lips moving from his lips to caresses other parts of his face. He did not dare open his eyes, when she hugged him closer and when she wrapped one leg around his waist, leaning almost all her body weight on him. He felt his body numb and awaiting, but could barely breathe, he never felt so much pain and pleasure in his life. He wanted her, and he needed her. But one part of him was still fighting, he knew this was incest, he knew she was above him in hierarchy and that he would be punished for even thinking about her in this way, not to mention the punishment that would come from doing this with her.

She kept playing with him, giving him no choice. His body did not want to obey the mind. He could feel the effect her kisses had on him, her every move made him want her even more. Before he noticed it she took over control, she pulled his boxers down and took him into her hand. He almost fainted from the feeling of her gentile hand playing with him, she moved it gently up and down learning his shape and provoking him for more. He dreamt about it many times, but reality was far better, never in his dreams was she so caring and so dominant at the same time. She let him go for a moment just to push him back on the bed and land right on him. She was sitting on his chest, her breast touching his face, he could only do one thing, comply with her demands, he took her breast into his hands and gently weighed it in his hands, they were beautiful round and her skin was delicate and smooth, he began to kiss her breast and gently squeeze it. She was smiling even more, her quiet moans made him happy, he could feel her body was wet, and her rhythmical moves against him were addictive. She was like a drug, he had a feeling that from the moment she kissed him that he would be her slave forever. He saw in her eyes a hunger that was growing, she moved away from his hands and lips and gently sat on his most intimate part. She was in control she didn't allow him to make a move or to do anything. He was her slave and he would do anything for her. She let him enter her at her own pace, and at her own time, he felt it was her first but her determination to do it her way was hypnotizing. She looked so beautiful sitting on him with a smile of delight on her face. He could feel that his patience was running out, he had to get more, he had to be in her deeper and harder. Without waiting for her consent he grabbed her and moved her under him, pushing himself deeper into her. Her legs wrapped around his waist and pushed him even deeper. Soon their bodies found a rhythm and a tune. She was crying for him at the end and he was whispering her name. They were one despite all which stood in between.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning she woke up feeling strange. Her legs hurt, she was extremely wet there… and she was crushed down but a strong arm holding her tightly. "Where the hell am I??!!" She thought, then she noticed long dark almost black chocolate hair tangled between her bluish tresses. Then she noticed his head lying just next to hers on the same pillow.

"OK breath, breath there must be a logical explanation to this, think girl think!" but her mind did not give her any response. The name of the person next to her suddenly emerged into her mind "Neji". It made her tremble with fear, she went to bed, she lost her virginity and what it more she did it all with her cousin. She left dirty and sick, she always admired him, she always looked at him and dreamt about him, but there is a big difference between dreaming about something and actually doing it. Slowly images from yesterday came back to her, she remembered Naruto and his negative response to her confession, she remembered all the sake she drank, and she remembered seeing Neji come home. New images came back to her, she sneaked to his room, and danced naked! She seduced him, images of Neji hesitating made her feel even worst. Even the pleasure she experienced was not worth loosing all respect he might have had to her.

"Hello Sunshine" she heard a whisper to her ear. She did not dare look at him. "What's wrong?" She heard a voice full of sadness.

He could not believe this, she was here with him, but she did not dare look at him, after all what happened last night she was trembling with disgust in his arms and too afraid to even look at him. He thought that maybe she really wanted him, that maybe she cared for him, he spent most of the night looking at her and thinking about how the future will be bright with her. He thought that finally his life made some sense, that he had a reason to come back home, that he had a reason to live. And now he could see that it was just all a dream, he could feel his heart turn to ice again.

"I'm sorry" she whispered "Please let me go, I should go back to my room."

He looked at her, she was going to run away again, but this time he made his decision he will not make it easy for her to flee from him ever again.

"No, not until you tell me why you came here last night" he demanded.

"I.. I don't know. I was drunk." She replied.

"It that all? You had sex with me just because you were drunk?" he said firmly.

She did not dare look at him, she couldn't understand why he was so angry at her, he sounded as if he wanted her to say no, as if he wanted her.

"No, I had sex with you because I felt like it." She replied looking away from him. She felt a kiss on her lips, but one so much different from their night kisses, an angry kiss, a kiss full of passion and despair at the same time. Before she knew it she gave it, opened her mouth and gave permission for him to take whatever he wanted. This time it was he who was controlling the pace, and doing everything taking his time. He tortured her, touching her between her legs, making her even more wet, kissing her breast, kissing her neck. She felt like asking him to go faster, but he did not let her speak closing her lips with his own every time she tried to make a sound. This time it was he who seduced her, not letting her go using his own body as bait. She needed him and she wanted him so much that she could not reject his touch and his movements. This time when he was finally deep inside her she realized that last night it was not only sex, and it was not only sake controlling her body. She felt the lust in her blood, she felt the need for him in her life. She knew that she would never let another man touch her and have her. She was his. And his every move inside her, and every stroke of pleasure his body gave her was proof to it.

"I will not let you go out of my life" he stated before letting go to his climax "You are mine."

"And you are mine" she made a demand back to him. He just smiled in response and laid his head next to hers on the single pillow in the bed. He finally found his home and he will not let it run away.


	3. Chapter 3

She was walking down the path thorough the forest. It was rather late, but the moon was shining bright so she could see the road easily. And even if not, then her byakugan eyes would see it anyway. She was heading away from the village towards the north, soon as she approached a clearing she noticed a spot perfect for training. She put herself into position, activated her byakugan and concentrated. She had to see everything, every creature and very plant, she focused on sensing any movement, and soon she did sense some. Someone was sneaking on her, and by the lines of chakra she could easily tell who it was. Neji, her cousin who hated her more then anything is his life. Who blamed her for all the problems he had in his life. Why was he following her? Why was he sneaking up on her and observing her? She decided not to let him know that she had noticed him and simply concentrated on the task she put forward. Soon she found it impossible, her eyes and mind kept glaring on the person in the trees. He just sat there observing her very carefully, she felt irritation, since when had he been following her? Why was he there? The feelings that gather in her surprised herself, she felt anger, irritation and a strange kind of thrill. She decided that training was over, knowing that he was there she could not concentrate and she could not continue.

She stood up and simply said out loud.

"You can come out Neji I know you are there."

Soon he leaped from the tree he was sitting on and came closer.

"How did you know I was there?" he asked her.

"I've been training my byakugan recently, you're not the only one who can see well in a greater distance." She smirked at him.

"What are you doing here? Why are you spying on me?" she attacked him straight forward.

"It is my duty to make sure you are safe." He declared.

"Indeed it is, but it is not your duty to poke your nose into my affairs. I don't want you to be spying on me anymore." She said angrily.

He looked at her with surprise she was angry at him. That was an unusual sight. To come to think about it he never saw her angry ever before.

"Hinata why are you so mad? I was just doing my duty…" he started explaining himself again.

"I don't care I want to be left alone. I have to train and your presence and spying irritates me." She spoke at him again.

"Well to say it straight forward you don't have a choice. I can find you anywhere you go, and as it is my duty I will not stop doing it. And there is nothing you can do to stop me." He told her firmly.

"Really? You still think I am that weak girl for the Chunin exam don't you? Well hear this I can protect myself, I am a twenty two year old fully trained ninja and I can take care of myself. And I definitely don't need a babysitter!"

"Well sorry about that, but your father thinks otherwise so you better get used to it!" he yelled at her loosing his temper. "You think I want to be here? Running around some lazy spoiled and under trained girl? To your information I have much better things to do then to baby-sit you!"

"How dare you yell at me?! And how dare you call me a lazy and spoiled person?! Take a look at yourself smartass, you demand people always do as you want, you do with everyone whatever you want! You think you are so smart and all knowing and the best that it makes me sick to just look at you! You keep blaming me for all the bad in your life! Well I think it's time you got a life of your own and stop spying on me!" She yelled back at him in rage. "You're a hypocrite, you keep telling me I'm weak and I can't stand up for myself, but you do exactly the same, my father tells you to baby sit me and you do it without question, my father tells you to do this and to do that and you simply obey even if you don't like it! Well you genius maybe once in your life time you will stop judging other people! Take a look at yourself!"

"Maybe you can disobey your father, but if I do that he will simply kill me without question. Because of this lovely family we have I am shit! No one cares if I'm dead or alive, if the main family decided to kill me no one will object! If I fail any of my duties I will be punished! If only I could…"

"Could be the heir?" she finished for him spitting out the words " If you like it that much take it! Take it all! You know nothing about how it is to be the heir, how many duties I have to fulfill without question, you don't know what it's like to be carefully observed every day of your life and have very failure multiplied and pointed out with cruelty by everyone! If you want it so much take it! I don't want it at all!"

"Why would you give it away so easily?" he asked.

"Because you would run into the same trap as you are in now! You think my life is fun? You think I can do what I want and when I want? No! My life is not fun at all! I am chained to my duties and family! I want to go away leave everything behind and be normal! Have a normal life! Have someone who would be close to me, who would comfort me!" she kept yelling in rage.

"But one say you will be the head of the clan! And just look at you, you are so pitiful! And so weak! Your life is a hundred time better then mine! You don't live in constant fear of death as soon as you become heir you will be able to do what you want!"

"Do what I want? Are you joking? I will be in hell, married to a person I don't even know yet, chained to someone who might be even worst then my father, and who could do anything to me! Eternal loneliness and duties that is my future! And I don't want it at all!"

"Loneliness? You have a lot of people around you, your father, your sister, a lot of servants and friends. And who do I have?" he whispered the last words and looked away from her.

She stopped yelling as well finally gaining control over herself.

"I'm going back home, so your duties are over for today." She turned away from him and started going towards the village.

She heard him calling her name but she did not stop, she just ignored him. Soon she felt him grab her arm. She turned around to face him.

"What do you want know?" she spat out the words.

"I want to say I'm sorry." He said very quietly looking away from her.

"What?" she demanded.

"I'm sorry" he repeated "I'm sorry for what I said before, I shouldn't have forgotten myself."

"So what at least know we both know what we think of each other. Better sooner then later. As I said you are free for today I'm going home so let go of my arm." She demanded.

"Maybe that's not what I really feel…" he whispered. She stopped struggling with his hand.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"Do I have to repeat everything I say?" he burst out again.

"Ok, If I heard you correctly then you said something about those words not reflecting your true feelings. So what are your true feeling my dear brother?"

"I wish you would stop calling my brother…" he demanded softly leaning down to kiss her.

She was taken by surprise but soon her body responded to him, her lips gave back the kisses and she came closer to him. He moved his hand from her arm towards her hips and put it gently on her ass pressing her hard against his body. She could feel how hard and stiff he was. Their verbal fight made him exited and she could feel something strange in her too.

After a minute or two of kissing he stopped and stepped away from her.

"I'm sorry but I shouldn't have" he said.

"You make me what you and now you back out?" she smiled at him " Come here and finish what you've started" she said in a provoking tone.

He did not wait for a further invitation, he grabbed her and pushed her hard against him, kissing her again. His hands moved all over her body, caressing her breast, holding her ass, his arms wrapped around her waist he lifted her gently to kiss her deeper, then he felt one of her legs wrapping around his hips, he thought he would explode. He demanded entrance into her mouth and got it. The stopped the kiss for a moment and looked into her eyes.

"So do you often think about fucking the Heir branch family member?" she provoked him again.

"And do you often think about fucking your cousin?" he asked back.

"Did no one tell you it was rude to answer with another question?" she laughed.

"Maybe" she finally replied under his intense glare.

"Maybe I do too." He replied to her question in the same way.

He slowly took her jacket off, and grabbed her tighter, laying her down on the ground and kissing her deeply. His weight on her made the blood in her veins flow faster. She knew it was wrong, she knew he hated her, but she wanted him so much. All the animosity between them made this more exiting, more unusual and more thrilling. She forced him to undress quickly and he took her clothes off at equal pace. They didn't waist any time both were too consumed by the lust they felt. The moment he came into her he realized one thing, he was her first. It was her first time he realized in horror! But there was no turning back, she wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed her hips against his. Soon they were lost into the primitive rhythm of their bodies and lust.

When it was all over she finally cooled down. And she thought about how crazy she had become under his touch, they did it in the middle of the forest, fast and primitively. She had sex with her own cousin, with someone who hated her, and someone she feared deep inside. It was wrong but she liked every second of it, and she felt like doing it again. With him and only with him, she felt jealous about the girls he had before her, and all the girls he will have after her. It made her angry but this time she choked on her anger and she did not speak it out.

He was thinking about something similar but totally different at the same time. He couldn't bare the shock of being her first, one second thought he wasn't that surprised she was overprotected by her father and by him. But this meant also several different things, it meant she was unprepared and that they had sex with no what so ever protection. The last thought made him freeze deep inside but his heart made a wild jump, he kept thinking how it would be if she were bearing his child, then it would not matter much if he or she was the heir, because in fact their child would be the proper heir. He smiled inwardly, the fire between them was so consuming and thrilling, he felt like falling into it again and giving into those feelings he had for her. Giving into the fascination and obsession he had concerning her. He wanted every part of her body, he wanted her every thought and scream, he wanted to be in her dreams and bed. He was her first and he wanted to be her only and he would do everything to assure that.

He could feel his body become hard again, he wanted her again, he looked down at her.

She had noticed the change as well, she could feel he was ready to have sex with her again, and she just smiled at him.

"I think this time a bed would be much nicer" he whispered. She nodded her head in response.

He quickly got up, reluctantly leaving her body, and gathered their belonging which were all over the place, he grabbed her and they disappeared in a puff of white smoke.

They reappeared in a room she couldn't recognize.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"This is my place." He replied.

"You moved out of the family house?" she asked.

"Not yet, but I will soon." He replied and threw the things he was carrying on a chair.

She ran up to him and hugged him, she demanded he lowered his head and so he did. She kissed him first standing on her toes to reach him.

This time it was totally different. He took his time discovering her body, and she took her time accepting all the pleasure he wanted to give to her. She never had imagined people could do such things in the privacy of their bedrooms and she learned fast about how pleasant it could be. She was surprised when he lowered his head to lick her breast and suck her nipple but the feeling it cause made her scream in joy. He continued to teach her about what a man and woman could do with each other and was thrilled with her willingness to learn. She response to him lively and passionately. "I could do this with her forever" he thought, and smiled at her. She smiled back and kissed him. He was on top of her, laying most of his weight on his hands around her head, he kissed her patiently, playing with her tongue, biting her lips and forcing her to respond to him, but soon he felt he could not wait any longer, he wanted to go into her, but she surprised him once again. She stopped the kiss and wrapped one leg around him forcing him to change position, this time she was on top and he was below. She took him into her hand and gently caressed him.

"Do you really want me?" she asked. He nodded his head. She leaned down to his ear pushing her breasts close to his face. "Since when do you think like this about me?" she asked. He was fascinated by the movement of her big breasts and by the way it lifted with every fast breath.

"A long time" he replied.

"How long?" she tortured him still gently caressing his manhood.

"Years." He replied.

"How many years?" she asked bringing her face towards his penis. She gently licked it and looked into his eyes and repeated the question.

"Two years after the chunin exam. Almost eight years." He finally confessed and made a cry when she rewarded him by putting his penis into her mouth. He put his hand on her head and gently guided her movements. He never felt so good, no woman ever made him so horney and so thrilled. Soon she had enough and she felt she needed much more. Without further delay she sat on his hips accepting him inside her. This time she controlled every move, she played with him. Soon they both had their climax and she fell into his arms. She could feel his seed flowing into her and out of her. She felt content and satisfied.

"I want to be the only man in your life." He demanded.

"And I want to be the only woman in your life" she made a demand back.

"You know we cannot marry…" he said sadly.

"Yes, and I will have to accept the marriage my father is arranging." She whispered.

"I know, but as long as he doesn't touch you I can live with that." She heard his response. "As long as the children you are suppose to have with him are mine, I don't mind."

She tucked into his arms. "This is indeed a very nice apartment" she whispered.

"Yes it is, but the bedroom next to yours is even better." They both smiled. They were not alone anymore. They finally found each other.


	4. Chapter 4

This is a lemon that would naturally be placed in my story „Sadness and Joy" as that story is rated T this lemon will go here ;)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sometime at night he felt a soft and warm body lay down next to him. He automatically extended his arms so that she could come closer and put his head in her hair. She smelled so nice. Soon she was asleep in his arms, and he kept dreaming about her. That smell was so familiar, as if he had contact with it before. New memories emerged. The garden, she was standing there looking so sad and beautiful, then he remembered the kisses that when after, her body wrapped around his, his body in her, her touch and her scent. He remembered how he wanted her, and how she responded to him. He hugged her tighter looking at her in her sleep. He was surprised. He was surprised with those last memories. He knew he loved her, but going so crazy, being her first and taking her was something he did not expect. She woke up, and looked up at him and smiled. He leaned down to kiss her.

"I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too" she whispered back.

He wrapped him arms around and kissed her again, this time much deeper and with all the passion that had gathered in him in a years time. He was hungry for her, and he knew this hunger would never go away. He was blind not to notice it the day before, his body knew hers, she changed a bit, had more scars but still this was the same Hinata he made love to before. He couldn't believe she loved him, it was too good to be true, a reward for all the pain he had ever suffered. He moved his hand on her breast, which was much bigger then he had remembered, he wanted to give her more pleasure but his body was in control, he freed them from their clothes and opened her legs for him, and with one hard push got into her. It was heaven and he wanted more. He needed more of her. With every move he could feel her nails go into his back, her lips moan his name, and her legs holding him tightly. He moved fast, feelings spasm of pleasure go trough her as she shacked having her climax. Soon later he landed his head him her hair and made one final push, letting go all the suspense that gathered in him.

She smiled at him. She looked so happy and satisfied. She gently caressed him cheek with her hand and played with his hair with the other.

"My father wanted me to marry. But I refused. I could never be with another man in my life." She whispered.

"I'm glad you didn't." he said admiring her blue hair in the moonlight. She was so beautiful and so his. He would never let her go. He could feel his body get numb again just from looking at her. She smiled feeling the sudden change, and instead of letting him go and going to sleep, she made them turn places. She was on top sitting on him, and he as laying down on his back admiring her.

"I missed you so much." She gasped making her first move up and down. He smiled at her. "And I never forgot you." He answered. "But I must admit I forgot this, but never my love to you." She smiled at him and gently pushed her hips forward making him moan her name. First time she was in control and she liked it. She could do whatever she wanted and take her time. But soon he was unable to just stay still, he reached for her breast and took it into his hands gently touching and playing with it. She smiled with approval and licked her lips, which only made him more in need for her. He suddenly pushed his hips forward forcing a new move on her, and she was taken by surprise, he smiled back at her. She leaned down to kiss him, then he wrapped his arms around her and pushed harder into her. His patience had a limit and he could not wait longer. He could not stand her sweet torture any longer. Just a few fast moves were enough to make her scream his name, she clinging to his shoulders tightly not willing to ever let go. She could not stand the tornado in her veins, she was shivering and crying with pleasure she never had before. But he was far from over, he gave her a moment to cool down and changed their position, he sat down holding her tightly still in her. His hands roamed her body making her shiver again, soon the fire in her veins came back with double strength, she wanted him even more. He gently squeezed one hand in between them and found a gentile spot just above her entrance. When he touched it she literally jumped and made them both gasp. She looked at him. And hugged him very tightly putting her face into his hair. She did not want him to see her deep blush, it was the first time he had touched her there and she felt a bit uncomfortable. But soon all thoughts were out of her head, he gently made circular movements in that delicate spot and she could not stand it, she moved her hips back and forth with passion she never imagined before. Her moves got wilder and wilder, her nails scratching his back badly in chaotic moves. Her hips forcing fast moves like never before. Soon she was crying his name but still her climax was not over, several more moves, several more seconds of overwhelming pleasure and the insensitivity she was feeling. Her climax was long, and it was a torture to her, she was shaking and moving chaotically until it finally happened. She almost fainted in his arms, holding him as to the last thing on earth. The he finally gently sway her over, leaned on her, and made his several final moves, gently, slowly, torturing them both. When it was finally over he held her close and promised himself he would never let her go again.


	5. Chapter 5

Her father told him to go to her room and remind her she had to be back by eleven. He also told him it was his responsibility she be back at that time so this was going to be one more long night running around to find her and bring back home. She had been going out with Naruto for several weeks now, and her father was not happy at all.

He finally reached her room in the labyrinth of corridors in the main house. He knocked on the door but there was no answer so he walked in.

He saw in front of him the most unusual of sights, she was there next to her bed, on the floor trying to find something under the bed. She was on her knees, her ass pointed out on him. He noticed the way she was dressed, a black top, with a rather short purple skirt. The problem was that when she was in a position as such, the skirt could not cover her white tights in black stockings. He noticed the lace the stockings were ending with, and he noticed a part of her lace underwear from under the skirt. His face turned red and white one after the other, he could feel the blood in his body go wild, and his imagination gave him rather inappropriate thoughts. She looked at his and said quietly.

"Neji I can't find my earring it must have fallen under the bed, can you help me?" She said totally unaware of the sight he was just admiring, and of the feelings he felt.

He walked up to her and kneeled just behind her on the floor, but instead of helping her find the missing earring he reached for her skirt and grabbed her underwear and took if off her sliding in down on her tights.

"Neji what are you doing?" she whispered as she heard him unzip his trousers. She got no response, she felt a hand go to her mouth to shut her up. She made a soft moan when she felt his other hand touch her there. She was trembling, but not with fear. Her body was getting wet even when she realized he was too big for her.

Then she felt him come into her, pushing hard. He was big indeed but her body took him in with ease as if her virginity was not there at all. She made a quiet cry from under his hand when she felt him lean down on her and move rapidly inside her. His moves were fast and brutal, he had no control over his body finally fulfilling the dreams that had been torturing him for a long time. His other hand was wrapped around her hips holding her against him so she could not move. His insistence on her womanhood and his moves made her shiver and before she knew it her body got even more wet, and her need for desire was fulfilled. Her climax made her cry into his hand. He noticed it and stopped for a moment surprised she did it. He took his hand from her mouth and instead put it on her breast. He made her lean backwards and soon both were in a vertical position. He was surprised with her reaction to him and he had to make sure, with one hand he caressed her breast and with the other he moved towards her womanhood. When he reached his destination and gently touched her there she made a loud cry. He smiled and tugged his head in her hair reaching for the crock of her neck. He kissed her there, gently licking her skin, at the same time playing with her body with both of his hands. Somewhere between her shivers and her cries he realized she really wanted him. After that he could not wait any longer, he pushed her back on the floor, still holding her with his hands, and began to move again. It took only several minutes before she had her second climax under his moves and the touches on his hands. She almost fainted with the pleasure she felt, her hands failed her, and she leaned down to put her head on the floor. This only made her body more open to him, he could go deeper and harder into her. His moves intensified and soon it was over. She looked at him, he was smiling, his eyes closed, his body making last spasmatic moves inside her. She closed her eyes as well and lay her head on the floor trying to regain her breath. After a minute or two she felt him get up, she heard his put on his trousers and then the door slammed as he ran away from what he just did.

She smiled to herself. She knew her clothes were ruined, she knew she had to take a shower again and get some fresh clothes. She knew she would be late for her date with Naruto. She felt his seed run down her thighs wetting her elegant expensive stockings, but she did not mind. She picked up the earring she put on the floor earlier and went to the bathroom to get ready again. She did not mind at all because every night, when she put her hand between her tights to fulfill the needs of her seventeen year old body ,she would whisper his name not Naruto's.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5 part 2

Due to several remarks about chapter 5 I decided to write part 2 of chapter 5. Things have to be clarified, both to Neji and to everyone reading "Lust"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The date was nice as always, but not trilling in any way. No kissing, no touching, only several smiles. She did not go out with him to have fun, but her reasoning was far more complicated. The reason why she put on clothes she found provocative was not Naruto at all. They were meant for the man who usually would come to pick her up late at night. For the man who would usually walk her to the cinema or restaurant were she was appointed with Naruto. She knew she was using Naruto in a way, but she knew he used her the same way, to make Sakura jealous. That's why he never even tried to kiss her, there was no need for that, they were just friends.

The day when she realized she loved him and she needed him was a long time ago. She waited and waited and nothing. She felt that if she hadn't made the first step that he would never be hers. But all her plans failed. At first she tried smiling and preparing food, he just took it for granted. Then she asked him to train her which he did, but nothing more happened. Then she tried to join his team on any mission possible, or she tried to find them in the evening when they would hang out. But she noticed the more she tried spending time with his team the less he showed up. So she dropped that plan. Then came the plan of making him jealous, this plan came to life by accident. One day Naruto came to her, asking if she would go out with him, she was about to refuse when she noticed his sad eyes. Then she asked him why he asked her out, and he told the truth, that Sakura did not want him and that he needed a friend. So she became that friend, a friend to make someone else jealous. At the same time she hoped that he would be jealous of her. But nothing happened. Then she started dressing in a way she would never have done before. But it didn't work. Then she stayed late on every date so that he had to go and pick her up. But nothing, he never got mad, he never reacted, he just did his duty and went away.

That's when her devilish plan was born, if she can't win his heart the traditional way, she would seduce him. Naruto kept telling her that she could have any boy, that she was beautiful and she began to believe it. Thinking over a plan to get Neji was the most demanding task she had done, but it was a success. She still couldn't believe it, her plan finally worked.

She thought it was funny, she never had kissed in her life but yet she was not a virgin anymore. She kept wondering how it would have been if he had kissed her but he did not.

She stayed late at Naruto's place, they were watching some action movie when Neji knocked on the door. She picked up her stuff and gave a farewell kiss on the cheek to Naruto and left.

He was standing outside the building waiting for her. She could see that he avoided her eyes, and that he clenched his fists. He was very mad at her. They began their walk home.

"I hope you are happy now, two men in one night what a nice score." He spat at her angrily. He was angry at her for behaving that way, for dressing like that, and at the same time he was angry at himself for wanting her and for dreaming about her.

"I don't know what you are talking about." She replied.

"You don't? Then why do you dress like that? Why do you go out with him all the time?"

Her heart jumped hearing jealousy in his voice.

"He's nice to me" she replied "And I dress like this because I like the way you look at me when I do it."

He gave her a stern look. "If you do it only for me then stop, I don't like it." He spoke with anger.

"As you wish." She replied calmly. "And do you want me to stop going out with him as well?

He held his breath when she guessed his wish. "Yes I do." He replied briefly.

"Then be nicer to me" she demanded.

"How can I be nicer to you when you behave like a slut?" he answered.

"Would you notice me if I behaved like the old me?" she asked.

He had to admit it, the old Hinata blushing and running away could not make his blood boil. But at the same time he did not want her to be running around that Naruto barely dressed.

"I might have." He answered not being totally frank to himself.

"Well then it's evident that I wasn't patient enough to wait for you." She smirked at him admitting that she was planning it and did it on purpose. He looked at her with disbelief.

"What do you mean?" he had to make sure.

"Just want you heard before. I waited for you, and since you did not come I had to come to you." She smiled at him.

" Will you stop behaving like that if I ask you to?" he demanded.

"Yes I will. And I will stop going out with Naruto. But as I said before I want something in return, you have to be nice to me." She made her demands clear.

"If by nice you mean making sure you get your daily portion of orgasms then we have a deal." He replied.

"That not quite what I had in mind." She said. "And I don't need that many of those."

"Today you gave a different impression. Is Naruto that bad in bed?" he asked.

"How should I know, It's not like I'm his girlfriend or something." She began to make things clear.

"You're not?" he asked quietly.

"No I'm not and I never will be. Naruto wants Sakura, and I don't want Naruto." She continued to explain things.

He looked her in shock, and she just smiled at him. She came closer to him and stood on her toes to reach him. She put her hand into his hair and forced him to lean down and gave him a seductive kiss.

"You're all I ever wanted, and there never were and never will be other men in my life." She smiled at him, leaving him in the middle of the street while she ran home.

The next day they began over from where they started several years before. She smiled at him and wore her ordinary clothes, and he tried to be nice. He had a lot to learn about her, but one thing he already knew, when she wanted something she would get it no matter the cost. And he could not resist when she pointed so directly that she wanted him.


	7. Chapter 7

She noticed him at the end of the corridor. He stood there observing her come back home. He always did that. It was his duty to protect her, but deep inside she knew he did it not because of duty. He did it because he wanted to do it. She tried to persuade him that she could take care of herself, but each time she saw a smirk. He was not willing to give up that duty. She kept wondering why he did it. Why he watched over her, why he followed her around, and why he never left her alone. She knew he was protecting her, but somewhere in her mind there was a strange feeling. A feeling of fear combined with a feeling most victims must feel in front of a predator. He never done anything, he never touched her. Even during training he aimed in such a way not to touch her. The one time she almost bumped into him in the corridor was the closest physical contact they had in years. He never even touched her hand, he never came closer then a meter. Even in training he always avoided it, as if she had a contagious disease he feared. As if there was something wrong with her. It made her feel bad inside. She felt so weak and helpless. Naruto did not love her and rejected her affection, Kiba and Shino never tried anything, and no other men would approach her. Each time she looked in the mirror she could not help twitching. There was something wrong with her. No one wanted her or found her attractive. No one wanted to come close to her, she was a good friend to have, but that wasn't what she wanted. She wanted someone to love her, to kiss her and to make her feel beautiful. That person never came. She was a burden to her family, a disappointment to her father, she was an obstacle for her sister, and a painful duty to Neji. She went to bed and cried. There was nothing she could do to change her life. She tried so hard and failed again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she came home he finally could go out to Lee's birthday party. It was a long evening for him, and he regretted having to look after Hinata. He should have helped TenTen and Lee with the preparations for the party, but his duties delayed him again. It made him mad, he had to neglect his friends for her.

Not many people were invited, just their team, their sensei, Naruto, Sakura, Ino and Shikamaru. Eight people were enough for him. He was happy Hinata was not there, he knew Lee wanted to invite her but he opposed the idea. Lee wanted her to come because of Neji but as Neji did not want that he did not insist.

The party for Neji was rather boring, TenTen was tying to get too close to him which he did not like at all. Lee was talking too much about training and he tried to get Sakura's attention. Naruto, Ino and Shikamaru got drunk really fast and feel asleep in the corridor. Soon he found himself in one of the rooms of Lee's apartment hiding from TenTen and holding on to a big bottle of Sake.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She could hear someone walking in the corridor, she looked at the clock at was almost three a.m. Then she heard her door open and before she knew it someone was laying on her in her own bed. She felt very uncomfortable with the weight and the smell of alcohol. She could feel it was Neji which only made the situation more awkward. He never touched her and now he was on her! The feeling of awkwardness changed into fear when she could feel his hands on her. When she could feel him taking off the cover, and touching her even more. She was scared but she did not make a move or a sound when he took off her and his clothes and claimed her body. She did not protest, or fight, she just lay there too scared to move. She felt injured, she left wet, and she was very uncomfortable. When it was finally over he just moved off her and held her down and fell asleep in her bed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He woke up early in the morning hearing a cry just next to him. He had a huge hangover and his head was pounding. The bed he was in was defiantly not his, and the room was unfamiliar. Only the cry was something he heard many times before. Hinata.

He looked at the girl next to him. Her face was wet with tears. He wanted to tell her to shut up for once but then he realized something was wrong. He was naked, she was naked and they were in the same bed. Thoughts came into his head, but no logical explanation appeared.

He could remember Lee's party, TenTen and her insistence, and sake, but this was not in his memory at all.

"What have I done?" he whispered in terror. And then realized it, he knew what he did even if he could not remember it. He came to her, and he raped her. Those words could not leave his mind and the realization of what he did only made his headache worst.

He looked at her, her red face her tears, but he could feel not words could make it up to her. No words could explain what he did.

He knew he should begin his explanation with the fear he felt, and the hate he had for the main family. He knew he should say something about what he felt, what she did to him every time he looked at her. He knew he should tell her about all the times he wanted to come to her when she was crying, all the times he wanted to be with her and just hold her hand. He knew he should tell her about his feelings and the lust he felt for her. But he was scared, scared of her possible rejection, possible accusation of incest. Now laying just next to her he realized there was no turning back, he could predict she hated him, and he couldn't blame her at all.

He could tell her it was only sake, but he knew it was not. This was not just because of Sake, it started a long time ago, the first time he noticed how beautifully she was build and how her hair moved every time they trained.

"I'm sorry." He whispered "I never wanted to hurt you." He said not looking at her.

"But why? Why did you do this to me Nissan?" she cried.

"Because I feel too much for you, because I can't control myself in your presence." He replied. "Because I am a bad man Hinata." He finished quietly.

He could hear her sob again. He turned his head to look at her. She was very red and in total despair. Her eyes were empty, as if she lost all her senses.

"I'm so sorry Hinata." He told her once again. "This will never happen again. I will never come close to you again." He got up and put on his clothes. Before leaving he gently kissed her on the cheek the first and last time in his life, he gently slid his hand into her hair to give her a kiss on the lips. "I'm very sorry." He whispered just before leaving her room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He kept his promise, he never came close to her again, and despite her need to have him in her life she was content with it. They lived their lives wanting each other, fearing each other, and staying away from each other.


	8. Chapter 8

She was coming home. It was very late, her training was long and after that she ate dinner with her team. She always liked the dark, the black sky, shining stars and the fact that no one else wondered around at this time of day. She felt joyful and she smiled to herself. She was tempted to go and walk around the village but the late hour made her head straight home. Just as she stepped into the compound she felt as if caught in a cage. A beautiful, rich but yet a cage. Most people considered her life easy, she was the heir so everything should be as she had wished it to. But life was different then common imaginations. If her life would have a motto it would be "Duties and comforting others with the sacrifice of yourself.". Being a Hyuuga meant that she had numerous duties to fulfill, being the Heir of the Hyuuga meant she had more duties then any common Hyuuga. All her life she had to obey her father, do exactly as he wished, train hard, work hard. Being kind-hearted did not help her at all, people learned that they could use her, especially her sister Hanabi often abused Hinata's kindness.

She fought the idea of turning back into the darkness, anything would be better then this life, but she had no where to go. Even if she ran away she would be dragged back and punished. Even if she refused to obey her father, he would force her.

The smile faded on her face, and the joy disappeared. She slowly walked it trying not to make a sound. She knew that if her father found out about her coming so late he would be very mad.

"What are you doing so late at night?" she heard a voice from the darkness of the corridor just as she was walking up to her room.

She could easily tell it was him. The warden to her prison, her own blood, her own predator. He lived just in the room next to hers, and his duties were very simple – to make sure she obeyed her father, to make sure she was safe from everyone including herself. It was really funny, he used to disobey the Hyuuga as often as possible, he even tried to kill her once, but now he diligently fulfilled his duties as if he did it willingly. Maybe he did do it willingly, maybe hunting her down, clutching her life down, making sure she was miserable was his life's purpose.

"I'm coming back home" She replied quietly avoiding his intense glare.

"At this time?" He snapped at her.

"I'm sorry…. I should go now." She said even more quietly. She pushed the door to her room and walked in but he did not let her shut the door.

He barged in just after her and shut the door behind him.

"I don't know what you were thinking but this better be the last time" he spat those words at her "You're such a spoiled brat, doing whatever you please, well listen to this, it's my duty to make sure you are safe so I demand you stop acting like a egoistic princess!"

She looked down at the floor not knowing what to say. How could she reply to something like that? She was not egoistic at all, and she was no princess…. She hoped he would leave her soon, say what he had to tell her, and just leave…

"Don't you turn your face away from her!" He grabbed her chin and forced her to look him into the eyes. "Who do you think you are to rule my life like this?"

She did not dare to reply, she just turned her eyes away from him.

"You're scared of me?" he laughed at her. "That's good! You should be…" he made an evil grin.

He grabbed her arm and forced her to face him again. She could feel the pain of his fingers clutching her skin, she knew she would have bruises.

"This is your last warming, one more event like tonight and you're going to pay for it!" he made a smirk at her, being content that she was so scared of him. She began to tremble and did not reply. She was hoping that he would leave her soon but he had other plans in mind. He leaned down towards her and gave her a strong kiss. She was numb and did not move or react at all so he used his chance to imprint her. He grabbed her and squeezed her, one hand on her breast the other on her buttocks. She did not look at him, and the only reaction was a dark red blush, and terrified glares. She did not react when he unzipped her coat, and when he pushed her on the floor. She was still hoping he would leave… But when he lay on her kissing her and biting her his hands brutally wondering on her body she suddenly realized he would not leave until he was done doing whatever he was doing! She began to fight, trying to push him off her. She wanted to run away, but he was too strong and too heavy. There was only one thing she could do, she began to cry. He looked at her with an evil smile.

"So now you know what you get for making me mad…" he grinned at her again and got up. He left the room quickly leaving her in despair and tears.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He looked at himself in the mirror in his room and thought about what he almost did that night. He thought about what he really wanted to do. He thought about who he was and why he acted that way towards her. He knew what he did at the Chunin exam was wrong, he knew that she was not a spoiled brat of the main house, he knew she did not deserve such treatment. But nothing else made him feel so good. Nothing else made him feel like all the bad he suffered in his life was repaid to him. He wanted … and that was the problem he did not know what he wanted. He wanted her, physically at least. He wanted to make her suffer, and yet something deep inside him did not want to see those tears he caused that night. Something deep inside wanted to help her, sooth her pain, be her friend. All his conscious thought were always gone as soon as he saw her. The only thing he could think about when seeing her was how he wanted her, how he wanted her to be his and only his. How he wanted her to scream his name, and admit that he was better stronger, to admit that he did not deserve all what happened to him from the side of the Main house. He could still feel how big her breast was without that stupid coat covering it… he wanted to go back, go back to the room just separated by a thin wall. Then he heard her, her loud sobs, her cries. And he finally realized what he did, how bad he treated her again. He wondered why she never had forgiven him the Chunin exam, she always forgave everyone but not him. She was always kind to everyone but not to him. She avoided him, she kept running away from him. And he just wanted her so badly…

He could hear the sobs get quieter, but they did not stop. It made him hurt, and that hurt made him irritated. He got up, and not minding that he was only in his boxers, when back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He found her in bed, laying on the side holding a pillow. She was still crying, her face all in tears, and her body shaken by the sobs. At first he wanted to yell at her again, but then he realized it would only make things worse now. So he did something else to his and her surprise as well. He lay down next to her and took her in his arms, gently hushing her. She looked even more scared at him, but noticing that he was not hostile anymore she let him hug her and hid her face in the pillow. She couldn't understand him at all, at first he made her like this, he always treated her badly, and finally tonight he did something as horrible… and now he came to her bed to comfort her! She did not know what to expect next. After a long time she finally managed to fell asleep in his arms.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He woke up in a very uncomfortable position. He was surprised to find that he was in her room and in her bed. But then he remembered it all, how he yelled at her, how he treated her and finally how he came to comfort her. She was still asleep laying on her side next to him, her head was on his arm, and his other arm was wrapped around her. She had her back towards him, so he could see the beautiful angle of her buttocks under the sheets, the beautiful line of her back. Her blue hair on his naked chest.

He moved closer towards her, gently pressing his body against hers. He could feel her buttocks on his stomach and he could smell her scent. He liked it. He moved his hand on her cheek and into her hair. She always ran away from him, and she never let him touch her, and now he could do whatever he wanted. He could admire her body without any interruption. She was only wearing a top and panties so he could see almost everything. He leaned down and kissed her shoulder, and slowly traced a line with his lips up her neck line. Then he went on kissing her behind her ear, he could fell her squirm against his body which only made him more aroused.

She he came back to her neck and made more soft kisses he could hear her first reaction, she made a soft quiet moan. With his hand he gently moved his fingers along the line of her back, then made a twirls over her buttocks and gently traced her smooth skin on her tights. She began to shiver under his touch, and she moved closer to him. Then she woke up. At first he did not notice too concentrated on her body and on the feelings he felt, but then he realized she became stiff. But he was not ready to stop. He needed more with her consent or not. He made one more swift move with his hand on her tights and gently touched her breast. She made a soft cry, he did not know if it was a cry of despair or pleasure but he hoped it was the other. He gently massaged her breast, and soon he heard her moan, and this time he was sure it was pleasure, her back arched towards him making the gap between them minimal. He could feel her become stiff again when she felt how aroused he was, but his arms were holding her tightly so she could not run away. She made a move and turned around, he could see she was scared but not only fear was in her eyes. There was a need, not like his, not lustful, but simply the need of having someone close. Someone who could take away the pain… He could understand those feelings, he couldn't understand what he felt himself, but those feelings were something known to him. He could feel he got something wrong, that maybe he was wrong about her.

He gently leaned towards her and gave her a timid kiss. And she kissed back, gently hesitantly but she kissed back. Soon nothing mattered to them but the connection they surprisingly established. Her hands on him, his hands on her, his lips on her, her lips on him. He was gentile with her, and she was gentile with him. Then came a moment when a fire began to burn, and she let him get more, she let him touch her naked body, she let him put his weight on her. She did not protest when he came into her, she just gently held onto him, and she hopped that when everything would be over that the old Neji would not come back…


	9. Chapter 9

She watched them go out of the cinema, then they went to one of the best restaurants in Konoha. She knew they would have a good time, she knew he would probably kiss her, or maybe give her a flowers. She slowly turned back home not to see. What your eyes don't see you don't regret… But thoughts about them could not leave her. She knew jealousy was bad feeling. She knew it was unjust to want something not belonging to you. But she couldn't stop. Ever since that day…

She could still remember the smell of lilac in the garden, she was just about to leave on her mission, and he came to the garden to tell her that her team was waiting outside. She could remember how he looked good in his training clothes, still a bit sweaty after training with her father. She looked away from him and got up, picked up her backpack and headed for the house to pick up the last things she had to take. She was so concentrated on not looking at him, that she did not look at her steps either. She lost balance when passing him on the narrow path. He grabbed her trying to pull her back up but she had her backpack and it combined with her weight pulled them both to the ground. She looked up at him, he was just on top of her, their bodies tangled together tightly. He should have got up already but he did not. She looked up at him, and noticed he was staring at her. Moreover he was staring at her lips. She could feel him weight on her, crushing her huge breasts. She could hear him breath go faster and she could feel him being aroused. He was looking at her intensively, but he did nothing. After a minute or two he got up helped her stand up, blushed a bit and simply walked away from her.

That day and that feeling made her want more. She kept wondering how his kissed would taste, how it would be to feel his body again. She kept wondering why he reacted that way to her that day and later nothing. She was sure he wanted her, he was aroused after their bodies collided. But he did nothing. Instead he began to go out with her. His teammate. She felt devastated and lost.

She walked back home not see by the pair and dug her pain in a pillow wet of thousands of tears spilled in it earlier.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He came home early, he never liked staying out late. The date was bearable, he had to talk a lot about weapons and fighting again, and nothing interesting happened. He almost feel asleep during the boring romantic film TenTen had chosen, he paid for the dinner and nothing more. He could see in her eyes that she was expecting more of him, but somehow he did not feel like it. He did not feel like getting closer. He even tried kissing her once, but he stopped before he did it. He could kiss her, but he simply did not want or feel the need to kiss her. These dates were annoying him, and tonight he did not make another appointment with TenTen. She probably had finally understood that he was not really interested in her, so she did not insist.

He was entering the house and going along the corridor when he heard a soft sob. Someone was crying. It was Hinata he could tell easily as the sobs came from the room just next to his.

He decided to ask what happened, he never could stand her in pain. He knocked on the door, and a quiet voice said Enter. He saw he on the bed, under the sheets. He came closer and sat next to her.

"What happened Hianta? Who hurt you?" he kept asking but she did not reply. She only began to cry louder.

"Please just leave me alone…" she whispered to him burring her face in her pillow again.

"Hinata, I know that in the past there were many bad events between us, but I thought things had change, please tell me what happened, I'm your friend" he told her softly gently stroking her hair. But she did not reply, she just kept crying and again she asked him to leave.

"No, I won't leave! Not until you tell me what's wrong!" he demanded more firmly.

She looked at him, her face was all red and her eyes were watery. To his eyes she looked beautiful, but he could see she was in pain, and he really wanted to ease her pain. He gently put his hand on her back and pulled her towards him, she dug her face in his shirt and continued to cry. He hugged her and kept stoking her back and hair trying to calm her down. There was nothing more he could do, he was not used to women and he was not used to tears.

Soon the sobs became quieter and he could see she was calming down.

"Thank you Nissan for helping me."

"No problem Hinata, is everything ok now?" he asked.

She made one more loud sob. "Not really, but I don't want to be a burden to you…"

"You're not a burden!" he told her firmly "What happened Hinata, I really want to help you…"

But she just hugged him tighter and demanded one thing "Neji, please stop asking." She used his name without a suffix for the first time ever, he just looked at her. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, and hugged her. Then he noticed she was barely dressed, only a top and panties on her. He could feel her breasts leaning against his chest, he could admire her long slim legs, and he could stroke her heir. Soon looking was not enough for his body. He kept wondering why a brave and beautiful kunoichi like TenTen did not interest him, but this small delicate flower of a ninja… But he could not change that. All those dates proved it, his mind and body were set on her, his own cousin Hinata. Not knowing it his hand moved sliding for her back towards her buttocks and slowly began stroking her tights. She hugged his closer which only made him more aroused. She looked at him, and the only thought he had was that she was beautiful. He leaned to her and kissed her. She kissed back, she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss . He felt like he was taking advantage of her, but he waited so long for this day that there was no stopping now. When he wanted to pull back, she held him closer.

"Are you sure this is really want you want?" he asked her breathing heavily.

"Yes" she replied briefly kissing him.

He put her on his lap, and she made a loud squeaked when she felt him. But she did not step back, she tucked his shirt and silently demanded he took it off. He obeyed her with a smile and began to undress the both of them. Soon they laid entwined on the sheets, he was kissing and biting her neck and she was taking pleasure out of feeling his weight on her. Soon he was in her, and she was screaming having her first orgasm in her life. He could feel her fingers scratch his back but he did not mind. His bite marks on her breasts and neck would also hurt her later. When it was over she lay her head on his shoulder and held him tightly.

"You know what this will change everything?" she whispered to him.

"Yes I know" he replied hugging her. "You're all mine and I will never let you go" she told her.

"And what about TenTen?" she asked hesitantly.

"Nothing, she has nothing to do with us, you are mine and I am yours And nothing or no one will come between us." He told her.

She tucked into his embrace with a smile, and soon he fell asleep holding her. She reached her hand up to his curse mark and gently touched it, she kissed him on the lips and gently whispered "I love you Neji".

"I love you too Hinata" he whispered still half asleep. He hugged her tighter and soon she was asleep as well.


	10. Chapter 10

He saw her sitting on the grass in the middle of a training ground. She was exhausted, and he felt tempted to go to her and help her. But something deep inside him whispered that she would not accept his help. She did not trust him, she got hurt by him badly and he did not expect her to forgive him. He knew he would not forgive something like that, so why should she forgive him?

He looked at her again, instead of sitting she was laying on the grass smiling to herself. She was tired but happy. As if she had accomplished something important, as if she was a winner and not the looser she really was. He felt like joining her, laying on the grass and smiling to her, but he feared she would not welcome his presence.

When her father told him that he would like Neji to observe and protect her, he took up his new duty with a sudden comeback of guilt. If he had been her protector form the beginning ,as it should have been, she would never have gotten hurt. She would never have suffered. He felt guilty of a lot of things, he still didn't apologize, and when she was in hospital after their fight he did not even make a step towards that part of town. He could remember after the time he almost died running after Sasuke, and everyday a fresh flower without a card was awaiting him. It only made him remember how he did not come when she was in the same hospital.

Now watching her smile and lay on the grass made him happy. When she was happy he felt happy as well. He wanted to go and ask what happened that made her feel so good, he wanted to share that moment with her.

He realized it was getting late, and that there was a specific reason why he came here. Not to admire her smile, but to tell her a message from her father.

He walked up to her, and she did not seem surprised to see him, as if she had noticed him a long time before he reveled himself. She sat back on the grass and he sat in a short distance from her.

"You're father invited guests for dinner Hianata, and I am to tell you that you should be on time. Lord Hiashi said it was very important you be dressed elegantly."

"Thank you Nissan for coming with this message. At what time will dinner start?" he kindly asked him.

"At seven p.m." He replied briefly.

"Good" she smiled warmly at him "So I still have around an hour before I have to go home" she leaned back and lay on the grass again. She was looking up at the sky, the clouds and she was lost in her own thoughts.

He did not know what to do. He felt that he should leave, but some part of him wanted to stay. He lay on the grass near her and began to look at the blue sky as well. He liked looking at the sky, the clouds, the birds, those were those rare moments when he felt free.

"Neji have you ever thought of how it would be nice to drift in the sky like a bird?" suddenly came a timid question.

"Sometimes" he replied.

"I think about it a lot of time, how it would be nice to just fly away from everything, Konoha, father, the clan." She told him. He looked at her with surprise, he could remember what Naruto had told him "Maybe she is suffering as much as you are!" and maybe she was… and it was his fault. Suddenly came a chance and he took it.

"I'm sorry Hinata-sama." He said, not giving into details what he was sorry about.

"It's ok Neji-nissan." She replied. After a short pause she began again "When I look at the sky and when I feel like flying everything seems so much better. I've been wondering do you still think you're a caged bird?"

He looked at her, she was laying on her side facing him.

"Yes I am, and I will always be. That is my destiny although I tried to fight it." He looked away from her and observed the nearby trees.

"I hope one day that feeling will change." She suddenly told him. "Maybe one day everything will be different."

He looked at her with interest. "What do you mean?"

"If I become leader of the clan I want to change the way things are…" she began "That is if I ever become leader of the clan… it is still probable that father will disinherit me… so that path might not be possible."

"I doubt that." He told her " He is a very traditional leader, he would not be the first to disinherit a heir for a younger sibling. It is uncommon in the clan, and you have traits your younger sister will never have."

"Do you think I would be a good leader?" she asked him. He looked at her.

"You are kind and gentile, you seek harmony and avoid conflict. A typical leader should take care of his clan, should be wise, and firm. You only lack the last trait, but you don't need it." He told her.

"Why do you think I don't need it?" she asked quietly.

"Because I will be there to make sure no one hurt you, and that no one threatens any of your decisions." They shared a long glaze. She smiled at him.

"Thank you Neji-nissan." She reached out her hand and gently held him. "You don't know how much it means to me." He smiled back at her, and he could help not to think that she was beautiful. He accepted her hand and took it into his. It was so small and gentile, the hands of a woman, a gentile flower, not a ninja. But with those hands she could rebuild the Hyuuga and his strong arm will always support her.

"You can always count on me Hinata-sama." He told her with a smile.

She smiled back and he could not help himself. He gently leaned over to her and gave her a short kiss. She looked at him with surprise not knowing what to do or how to react. And he took the opportunity again, she did not protest when he kissed her the second time, she just let him do it. He moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. He licked her lips asking her to let him enter her mouth and hesitantly she did.

Never in her wildest dream would she imagine him kissing her. She was innocent and all the matter connected with sex and love were unknown to her. Most girls in her age already had their first time, but not Hinata. It was even hard for her to admit to herself that this was her first kiss. And that this was the first boy that showed any interest in her.

When their tongues tangled together she felt a flash of warm come along her body. She hesitantly moved her hand to his neck and held into him. He broke the embrace and looked at her. He was smiling to her and she smiled back. He moved his hand over her face to move a tress of hair from her cheek. Suddenly he began to laugh, and he grabbed her and they hugged each other rolling over on the grass. She joined him willingly, feeling that all the barriers between them were suddenly not there. He landed on her still smiling, and he gently leaned and gave her once more kiss. Then he lay next to her, his hand on hers and both looked at the sky and felt happy with each other's presence.

The time to come home came soon, but being in Neji's company made Hinata feel safe. He was always her enemy and now he turned into someone totally different. A person who she did not fear anymore. A person she could trust.

He felt happy, she did not hate him, she did not reject him, and moreover she accepted his company. That was all he had ever whished for.

After dinner Lord Hiashi asked Hinata to come to his office. He had asked her how did she like the guests and she said that they were nice. He kept asking her strange questions, as if testing her ability of assessing people and he seemed happy with her responses. Then he change the topic to Hinata's being the leader. And his words gave her no choice, he told her to prepare to get married with a person he would appoint. He told her also that she would not be a leader in the true sense of that word, and that her husband would make all the decisions.

She came back to her room in tears. She needed to get away, to run or hide. Instinct drove her to the branch part of the house. She knocked on his door but there was no answer so she just came in. He was not there yet, but she did not want to go back to her room.. She lay on his bed and soon her tears cuddled her to sleep.

He was coming back from his appointment with Lord Hyuuga feeling crushed down by the main house again. He would be married with someone he did not choose to marry. And his life had been decided upon for him. He came into his room and noticed a petite figure in his bed. He closed the door behind him, and pushed his back against it. He could not believe his eyes, she was in his room, in his bed. Her face still red of tears she had just cried. She came to him to seek help, to seek comfort!

He came up to her hesitating what to do, but her presence there made him feel good inside. He just did the only thing that came into his mind. He took off his clothes leaving only a t-shirt and boxers, and he lay down next to her. She turned to him immediately, and still being in her sleep she hugged him. He put his face into her hair, hugged her tightly, and went to sleep as well.

She woke up in the middle of the night feeling a strange warmth next to her. It was him. She gently turned over to look at him, and smiled when he pressed her harder against him instinctively in his sleep. This was the first time she could look at him from this kind of distance. And it was the first time she ever saw him sleeping. She lifted her hand and gently slipped several fingers into his silky hair. She gently touched his arm, smooth skin, but yet hard muscles under it. He looked so peaceful in his sleep, just as nice as in the afternoon when they were laying on the grass and laughing. He looked relaxed and happy, and now he was kind to her. She noticed a change in him some time ago, but that afternoon was the first time he made a step towards her. At first she thought he wanted them to be just friends, brother and sister, but the kisses he gave her signaled a different need. A need she had in herself as well. That's why she took the time observing him, gently tracing his skin with her fingertips, gently caressing his hair. During the day he would never allow it, but these stolen hours at night were now hers. She gently touched the symbol on his forehead. The symbol of his slavery to her. And she wished it was not there, she wished he would be with her not because she was a duty, not because she had the key to his cage… She hoped one day if she let him free, that one day he would come back to her. But she feared that like most wild birds caught in cages, he would never return once let go.

He moved under he touch, and soon opened his eyes. She smiled at him, playing with his hair. And he smiled back, he did not move away, or tell her to stop. He did the opposite, he came closer, and his eyes looked warmly at her. Then he kissed her again, and she responded to him. She wrapped her arms around him, and met his tongue in her lips. He held her tightly and pushed harder against him. She could feel him get big, she could feel his lust for her.

He put his hand on her head and pushed her head against his kissing even deeper. She liked it, she liked the feeling she felt when with him. She was safe with him, she was a woman with him, not a silly timid girl. She felt his fingertips on her tight and she shivered. He tortured her, touching her tights, playing with her gentile skin. She was waiting, but she did not know what for. The reason soon came into her mind when he put his hand on her panties and gently pressed his finger against her womanhood. She wanted him. She put her hand on his chest and silently demanded he took his shirt off. He complied with her wish, soon she could caress his skin without any obstacles. He removed his hand from her panties and grabbed her and moved her under him. She smiled feeling his weight on her, and kissed him. He make a smirk to her, and with one hand grabbed her breast. She made a loud moan feeling the pleasure. She arched her back to meet his body, and she could feel him, his length along the inner side of her tights. Soon it was not enough for him, he grabbed her top and took it off her, immediately putting his hand back on her breast. He leaned over and with his lips he began exploring her other breast. Playing with it, showing how much he liked it. And he did like it a lot, her breasts were huge and sensitive. Her reaction was overwhelming. She arched against him, demanding more. Soon his body did not let him continue his game, it had its needs and the pain in his member kept remind him of them. He left her breast and reached for her panties and slowly took it off her. She wanted to protest but the pleasure stopped her. She wanted more, she needed more. She cried in his ear when he put his hand there. And when he made his way thought her locks, and into her wetness. She made one more cry when he put three fingers into her, and played with her. His lips on hers, his hand on one breast, and the other hand in her. Soon she cried his name, soon she arched ever harder against him feeling a sudden explosion of something she never before experienced. He let her go and smiled at her. She clenched her arms around him. He gave her a moment to catch her breath and then he got up and took off the last piece of clothing separating them. She greeted him back with a smile full of fear. She did not know what would happen next and it was the first time she saw a man naked. It made her shiver in expectance and in fear at the same time. He gently lay his weight on her, letting her get used to him. He gently stroke he hair, whispering into her ear that he'll be gentile and that he would never hurt her. Then he reached one hand and put it on the tight, and gently forced her to open her legs for him, he moved closer to her. And soon he made him move into her, into her wetness. At first she was in shock, it hurt a bit, and the feeling was strange to her. But with ever move of his, with every touch, the fire in her body began to grow again. She scratched his back, she moved her hips against his, she whispered his name. And soon it was all over, both of them lacking breath, both of them exhausted. He smiled at her.

"That was some training, wasn't it?"

She laughed back. And put her face into his hair.


End file.
